


Make a wish

by Barbanova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Camping, Davekat Week 2017, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karkat is an astronomy nerd, M/M, Perseids, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbanova/pseuds/Barbanova
Summary: You and Dave are camping by the lake and you really want to see a meteor shower. But first you gotta wake Strider up.





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Davekat Week 2017, day 6: Fluff Day. My tumblr: thebarbarianbarber.tumblr.com  
> (for anyone interested: the actual peak of Perseids’ shower was on 8/12)  
> 

You crawled into the tent and immediately spotted his messy white hair which were sticking out of the sleeping bag along with his head.

“Dave!” you whispered while shaking his shoulder. “Dave, wake up!”

“Sod off, Kankri… I’m done with your shit…”

You rolled your eyes. Is your voice really that similar to your brother’s screeching?

“Come on, sleepyhead. Are you wearing your shades? Fucking hell.”

“How many times... do i have to tell you… that quick talking… is not rapping... fuck, man, get a life...bla bla bla, i can’t hear you…” Dave muttered.

You gave up on whispering, found his ear and said his name out loud right into it, using all your power of will not to shout. Strider slowly turned around to face you, clearly not satisfied with this turn of events.

“It’s not morning yet.” he growled.

“No shit, Sherlock. Now move your ass, please, and come with me.” you said softly.

“Oh fuck no. I forgot it’s your stupid star party.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, yes, it’s my stupid star party and you’re invited. Even though they’re fucking meteors.”

“The stars are fucking meteors?” he asked with a snort.

“Well, yes- I mean- No. Goddamnit. That was so unfunny. The opposite of funny, even.” you decided, smirking. “Now get up. We’re going to watch the Perseids.”

“Yeah, sure.” he yawned. “Why now?”  


“Now is the best moment. As you already know, tonight is the peak of the meteor shower which lasted for almost a month already. But the biggest number of them is expected to be seeable in the second half of the night and in the early morning. I certainly don’t want to miss it so I’ve decided now is the right time to wake you up. I want to witness it with you.” you said the last sentence a little more quietly than the rest.  


“Wow, thanks. Now I have to get up or else I’ll be an asshole.” he complained.  


“Too late. You’re already an asshole, asshole.”  


Despite the darkness, you noticed he was grinning while getting out of his sleeping bag. You grabbed some apple juice and started to look for orange soda (Dave had chosen the drinks, obviously).  


“What? Have you already drunk all of it?” you asked with surprise, showing him three empty bottles, once filled with unhealthy beverage. He examined them and muttered:  


“Fuck you too, Dirk.”  


You sighed and threw the garbage into the bin outside. You were running on apple juice from now.  


Dave followed you to the lake. There you sat on a blanket Strider brought with him and enjoyed the landscape before your eyes. The sky above a city full of lights was an image you both learnt to treat as a constant and accept. The sky that night, however, was so much different. It seemed almost alien with its stars, those natural light bulbs, all shiny and majestic, forming constellations that showed themselves only to those far away from urban districts, that sparkling chaos against a background painted with indigo, sapphire and navy blue. Said picture was doubled, one might say, by a reflection in the lake, perfectly mirroring the original. It would be difficult to tell them apart if not for tiny waves ruffling the surface of the water. The forest surrounding the area was filled with a calming silence, though a lonely owl could be heard hooting now and then.  


Your tent was the only one around and you haven’t seen anyone so far. This fact made you happy as you dedicated this trip to Dave, even though you were the one excited to see the meteor shower. Nonetheless, you had all this place and all this time for yourselves. You have been looking forward to it for so long.  


"Well, how do you like it?” you asked your boyfriend quietly in order not to disturb the peace of the forest.  


“It’s dark around here, not gonna lie. I almost feel like I’m one with nature. Like, you could see me on the street and be like ‘Why hello, nature. How have you been, bro? And then you’d be like ‘Oh snap, it’s just you Dave! I thought you were nature.’ And I’d say ‘Yeah, that’s ‘cos we are basically the same person.’ That’s pretty much how tight I’m with nature right now. They seem cool.”  


“Okay, enough of this bullshit.”  


You took off his shades because, of fucking course, he had them on all this time.  


“How about now? How would you describe your relationship with nature?”  


He looked around in amazement. You could swear his eyes were getting more and more beautiful with every time you saw them.  


“It’s just so…” he started. “It’s wonderful.”  


You smiled.  


“I told you it’s not the same in the city.”  


“And you were damn right.”  


He gave you a warm gaze and you suddenly felt so lucky.  


“Thanks for showing me this place, Karkat.”  


Love for him that filled you seemed too big for your body.  


“Oh, i forgot to tell you. Newsflash.” he paused, for dramatic effect as you suspected. “Rose called me when I was driving and you were sleeping like dead. That scared me a bit, too be honest. Don’t do that again, man.”  


“Alright, alright, what did Rose say?” you had a feeling it was important. He seemed concerned which was rare in his case.  


He hesitated.  


“Oh boy. Imma tell you. Flat-out. Straight to the point.”  


“God, just tell me already!”  


“Here I go.” he ran his hand through his hair. “Rose and Kanaya want to adopt a baby.”  


You gasped. Dave was looking a little nervous.  


“That’s… Fucking awesome!” you said.  


“They went to an orphanage and all that shit. Things are serious. I mean, it takes a hella lot of time to finally get this fucking child and it’s a huge deal apparently. But, yeah. We’re gonna be uncles, dude.”  


“We’re gonna be uncles.” you repeated.  


“Yup. Guess who’s gonna be the cooler one.”  


“We’re gonna be uncles.”  


“That’s right. D-Strides over here.”  


“We’re gonna be fucking uncles, Dave!” you put your hands on his shoulders. “I have to call them.”  


“Are you nuts? What is it, 3 AM? Chill, you’ll talk about poop and diapers and the psychological drama you and my sister are crazy about but all of this tomorrow, m’kay?”  


“I guess you’re right.”  


You looked at the sky feeling a weird mix of excitement and fear. You definitely haven’t seen this coming. Even though you knew it was just the beginning of the adoption process, you still regarded the news as a huge change.  


And then you saw it. It was a second, maybe less, but you saw it. A shooting star drawing a bright line on the sky’s canvas and then fading away. Without thinking, you made a wish out loud:  


“I wish for a good child for Rose and Kanaya. I wish they wouldn’t wait long for that baby. I wish they would be the best mothers in the world. And I wish we would be the best uncles ever. I wish that kid would receive love and acceptance from everyone around them. I wish they would have a great childhood.”  


You stopped talking as you decided it was enough. You didn’t consider yourself superstitious but… Fuck, you just wanted them to be happy.  


Strider was staring at you, half-smiling.  


“That was cute.”  


You looked away.  


“So… What about us?” he asked shamelessly.  


Your cheeks were burning. Thank God it was dark.  


“What do you mean?” you wondered, knowing exactly what he meant.  


“Do you wanna raise a lil’ brat with me? Or a bunch of them. They’d be all over the place yelling and shitting themselves… But I could teach them how to drop it like it’s hot and you could feed them doritos or whatever a bambino eats. Would you like to get in this shithole with me? Like, in the future. Duh.”  


He was ridiculous.  


“You are ridiculous.” you said, chuckling. ”I’m pretty sure you are aware that babies don’t eat fucking doritos.”  


“You’re missing the point, bro.”  


You were, indeed, missing the point. That’s because you had no idea what to say. You imagined having a kid with Dave. He would be a good father. Full of energy, funny and more caring than he appeared to be. You, on the other hand… You could easily lose control. And you would never forgive yourself if you hurt a child. Your hypothetical child.  


“I… I’m really not sure, Dave.” you answered quietly.  


“That’s okay. We have tons of time, right?”  


“We have some, yes.”  


He was studying your facial expressions for a moment before he said:  


“I know what you’re thinking. And I bet you would be the best fucking dad that could ever exist.”  


You widened your eyes in shock.  


“And now you’re thinking something like ‘how the fuck did he know that?’.”  


You nodded.  


“Surprise! I was a damn psychic this entire time!”  


“No, you weren’t, shithead. You just know me well, I guess.”  


“Yeah. And that’s why I know you would kick ass as a father. I mean, you would be so awesome. Not like literally kick ass, that would be terrible.”  


“I get it. Stop embarrASSing yourself.”  


He laughed, like a dumbASS he was.  


“Just don’t sweat it, alright?” he said, smirking.  


“I’ll try.” you promised with a sigh. “I’m gonna get some juice.”  


“I miss you already.” he whispered when you got up, making you smile.  


You went to the tent, grabbed two bottles of the drink and came back. Dave was staring at the sky with his mouth open.  


“You missed it!” he exclaimed, facing you. “You fucking missed a star, man!”  


“No, really?” you asked, disappointed, forgetting to remind him that it was a meteor.  


“Hell yeah! It was so bright and bigger than the first one! It just… Pchooooo! Through the whole fucking sky like it was nothing!” he was gesticulating (aka throwing his arms in all directions) trying to show you the trajectory of the Perseid. “And it was so fucking glorious! What the fuck? Why did you have to go bring this fucking juice?!”  


Before you could say anything, he pulled you by the arm, forcing you to sit down.  


“From now on, no running away. You stay put and watch this motherfucking star bath with me.”  


“It’s a meteor shower, actually-”  


“Who the fuck cares what it’s called? It looks awesome. Why didn’t you tell me there was a fucking star wars battle scheduled for today?”  


“I told you a million fucking times: let’s go and watch it! It looks cool! You never fucking listened!”  


“Yeah, not enough fucking times, then. Also you sounded fucking boring, no offence.”  


You rubbed your temples.  


“Now that you’ve seen a bit of it, i suppose you don’t find it boring anymore, do you, Dave?” you asked after calming your nerves a little.  


“Of course not. Meteors fucking rule.”  


He wrapped his arm around you and suddenly all your negative emotions decided to go and fuck themselves. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine and it was because he loved you and you fucking loved him back.  


“Well?” you asked softly.  


“Huh?”  


“What did you wish for?”  


"Yeah, like I’m going to tell you.”  


“And why wouldn’t you?” you asked, raising your eyebrows.  


“What if when I tell you it won’t come true?”  


“Hey! I said my wish out loud.” you reminded him.  


He didn’t respond.  


“Oh come on. I know you don’t believe in all that shit. Just tell me.”  


A sinister grin appeared on Strider’s face.  


“Make me.”  


You decided you want to play his little game. You kissed his lips gently and then, without further ado, put your tongue into his mouth. He sighed. You placed your hands on his waist and looked into his incredible cherry-red eyes. He broke the kiss and hugged you before leaving busses on your forehead, your nose, your cheeks, your neck. You pushed him lightly so that both of you were lying down on your sides. He embraced you tightly and began caressing your back. You ran your hand through his shiny white hair.  


You loved the touch of his body, the warmth it was giving to yours and the warmth you were feeling inside. Every time you were kissing, hugging, touching, it felt like it wasn’t enough. Before you met him, you thought that making out would bore you. Seriously, for how long could people do that? The same things over and over again, what’s the deal? Oh boy, were you wrong. You wanted this to last as long as it could and when you weren’t seeing each other for a long time - when you were both studying for finals, for example - you longed for him, for all the little talks you had, for his eyes, his whole body and for this unique feeling, uncomparable to anything you’ve ever felt before.  
If you were to put it into words, you’d say you felt complete.  


You almost forgot!  


You sat up and gave him a significant look.  


“Oh right, the wish.” he whispered, flushed and cute. “I’ll tell ya, promise, just let’s cuddle a lil’ more, ok?”  


You rolled your eyes and smiled. He was so convincing. You returned to your previous position, looking at his face with curiosity.  


“Okay, so… I wished for a hella good future for us.”  


“Yeah?”  


You couldn’t help but smile and he scratched his head nervously,  


“I just wanted us, this, to last as long as possible.” he went on. “And that it would be all cool between us. Just. Camping and drinking together and showing you my dope raps and hating on dumb movies and… The rest, you know.”  


He chuckled awkwardly. He was acting like such a dork while talking about your relationship and it was making your heart melt.  


"When I saw this star… I mean meteor… I thought, hey, why not keep it like this. With you. You’re the shit, man. I mean. I like you. Really.” he hesitated for a second. “I love you.”  


Dave fucking Strider was lying next to you, his facial expression resembling the one of a naughty puppy that has just broken the most expensive vase in your house. Fucking Dave Strider who has just confessed his love for you. Dave Strider (fuck), the most charming, intelligent, handsome and sensitive human being you have ever met.  


You would never pay him a compliment using all those superlatives at once, of course. His ego was big enough in your opinion.  


And there he was. The love of your life and your best friend in one person.  


“I love you too.” you said shakily after who knows how long.  


He smiled and you would smile at that moment too if you weren’t already smiling this whole time.  


“I wish it would stay that way, bro.”  


That was it. You just had to hug him with all your might. You laid your head on his shoulder and felt warm streams on your cheeks. Fuck. Why did you have to be like this? Crying like a baby while hugging your boyfriend. You couldn’t stop. Your tears were soaking in Dave’s T-shirt and all you could think about was the fact that they were tears of joy. You cried, filled not with sadness, but with joy for the first time in your life. For the first time you had a reason to cry that way.  


After a few minutes you calmed yourself down, still embracing Dave. He said nothing, though kept on patting your head and back, kissing your neck and ear and hugging you as tightly as you were hugging him.  


All of a sudden, he stiffened and then said:  


“Yo, check this out!”  


You sat up and turned skywards.  


They were everywhere. Tens of meteors falling down at once, right before your eyes. Flashing lines drawn from different angles, varying in sizes and brightness but all equally marvelous. You were afraid to blink in order not to miss any of them. The Perseids appeared for a second, maybe two and then faded into nothingness. It would be impossible to dedicate a wish to each and every one. You didn’t have the ability to count them, either. All you could do was watch this performance of light and darkness, dynamics and steadiness until it was over.  


And when it finally was, you were staring at a sky that suddenly felt so empty.  


Neither of you said anything for quite a long time as you were both amazed by what you saw. When you looked at Dave, you noticed his eyes, as well as his mouth, were opened wide. He faced you and blinked. You were no less thrilled than him.  


“That was beautiful.” you mouthed.  


“You are beautiful.” he responded, flirtatious bastard.  


You snorted and kissed him on the cheek. He yawned. You patted your thighs and he laid his head on them. You played with his hair for a while and continued to observe the sky.  


After that great number of meteors you saw, you were excited and not sleepy at all. You were hoping to see another one or two.  


Eventually you saw a shooting star (at that moment you realised that this term was incorrect) and looked at Dave, wanting to tell him. However, you saw his eyes were closed and heard him breathing slower than usual. Goddamn sleepyhead.  


You, just like Dave, wished it would stay that way.  


You also came to a conclusion that watching him sleep is like watching a meteor shower for millions of hours. Or even more beautiful.


End file.
